ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alchemy Stars
is an organization in Ultraman Gaia. A British organization founded back in the 1980s, Alchemy Stars was a scientist based network composed of child prodigies from around the globe. Later in the year 1997, the Alchemy Star scientist created Crisis, a future-predicting machine. Among the scientists whom contributed in the project was Hiroya Fujimiya, Ultraman Agul's future human host. The machine predicted that the Earth would soon be destroyed by the Roots Of Destruction. However, it also predicted that humans would be planet Earth's main cause of destrustion, thus making Fujimiya and Inamori leave the organization. Due to this, GUARD was formed along with it's branch, XIG. Their technologies such as the Aerial Base and the XIG Fighters along with the anti-gravity hover tech, Repulsorlifts were developed by the Alchemy Stars. Members - Mirai Asano= 20 years old. Expert of ancient organisms. There is some place that is a freak unstable emotion, had been stretched around a kind of barrier at home at the time of first appearance. Parents was also a paleontologist, but she is missing in Mongolia at an early age. She was recognized as "abandoned to parents for research" at this time, show a commitment and understanding extraordinary and "abandoned to Mother Earth" in ancient organisms. Later reappeared in episode 44. - Catherine Ryan= 20 years old. Her parent died in an accident when she was a child. She first appeared in Canada where she was trying to kill Syazac but later had a change of heart. In episode 42, while Gamu was searching for her brother, she joined him in the search, looking around (this cause Atsuko from the Aerial Base to break her pen twice out of jealousy). She later made another appearance in Episode 46 and 51. - Alan, Al, Natalie= Members with a supercomputer. Cooperated in the design of the 48 hours of anti-matter-to-conversion system. - Michel= A member of France. He was charged Gamu to take a structural view of Aerial Base. - Melinda= A girl seen episode 51. She seemed to be attracted to Kajio of Team Lightning. - Azif= Pakistanian member of Alchemy Star. He appeared in episode 51 where he also assisted in restoring Gaia and Agul's light. }} Former members The host host of Ultraman Gaia. He was also an Alchemy Star but left and became a College student and eventually an analyzer in XIG. He still maintains connections with his former companions. - Hiroya Fujimiya= The human host of Ultraman Agul. Back in the year 1997, he and other the Alchemy Star scientists created Crisis, a future-predicting machine. The machine predicted that the Earth be destroyed by the Roots Of Destruction. However, it also predicted that humans would be the source of mankind's destruction, thus leading Fujimiya and Inamori leaving the organization. - Kyoko Inamori= 30 year old. Fujimiya's friend a lover. Back in the year 1997, she and other the Alchemy Star scientist created Crisis, a future-predicting machine. The machine predicted that the Earth be destroyed by the Roots Of Destruction. However, it also predicts that mankind would be the cause of its destruction, thus leading Fujimiya and Inamori leaving the organization. She was seen again when Fujimya returned to the lab where he first merged with Agul to recharge his powers. Following this along with the death of her hamster pet, Lily in the hands of Algyuros, whom attacked her lab, she also had controlled a Gomenos in an attempt to prove Fujyimya's theories correct but her plan backfired and was killed by the monster when it rebelled against her control. Fujimiya avenged her death by killing Gomenos. - Klaus EcCult= A member of Alchemy Stars, he was Catherine's brother and also one of Fujimiya's friend who also helped develop Crisis. He retired years later after Crisis' creation. In reality, Klaus already died when he was possessed by a Mind Parasite, an agent of Zogu whom was sent to Earth in order to spy on the Alchemy Stars ever since Crisis' creation. He later tried to take over the organization starting with Germany Division but was stopped by Gamu Takayama/Ultraman Gaia. }} Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Organizations Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Gaia Characters Category:Pages need of rewriting